Zeus
Zeus is the head of the Olympian gods and the god of storms.He is also Crystal,Ruby and Michael’s grandfather and the protector of the constellation Aquila. Personality ''' He is usually sassy and is not polite to his wife Hera. He is also brutal to humans and doesn't really care about them. Despite that, he is caring to his granddaughter Crystal, who is also the goddess of lightning. Despite his bravery,he is easily overflustered and overreacts to very small issues.He is also seen to have a reputation of lying,which made Crystal a bit miffed. '''Appearance He has yellowish brown hair and a fair complexion. He wears an orange himation made of silk.He is usually seen with a lightning bolt in his right hand.He also wears the Olympian bracelets on his wrists. Era 5.ver He wears a silver armed top with large shoulder pads,a cobalt blue cape and a gold crown. Casual wear He wears a white jacket with blue lining, a pair of red sweatpants and yellow sneakers.He also wears a pair of yellow sunglasses that resemble goggles on his head. In winter He wears a gold cloak and cowl with silver lining. On special occasions He wears a black and gold hakama and wooden geta. As a gem fighter He wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit,a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for his gemstone,which is diamond-shaped with a diamond facet.He also wears yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. As a Sailor Senshi He wears a sailor fuku that’s dark green in colour.His tiara was located in front of his forehead.He also wears long gloves with green ribbons at the ends and green laced up boots. History ''' In 2000,Zeus had his first granddaughter Crystal. In 2003, Zeus gave Crystal the right to be educated. In 2017, Zeus and Crystal broke the Guinness world record for the fastest speed of throwing lightning. '''Trivia He is always falling into his other granddaughter, Ruby's tricks. His alias is Todoroki Raisuke and his female form is Makoto Kino. He plays the saxophone in Olympus jazz. His bracelets have 100 purple gems on them,which means his power is at a master rank. Themes Original theme:Hungarian dance no.5 by Johannes Brahms Entrance theme:The Gypsy Baron Overture by Johann Strauss II Battle theme:Mozart symphony no.41 in c major molto allegro Court members Metis Semele Daedalus Dione Maia Leto 5000 electric nymphs Tiresias Phaethon Io Mnemosyne Myrtle Leda Europa Isodoe Pokemon Zeus likes collecting electric type Pokémon,His Pokemon include: Zapdos Emolga Jolteon Electabuzz Thundurus Eelektross Pikachu Raikou Togedemaru Quotes For Zeus's quotes,see:Zeus/Quotes Abilities ''' '''Aura projection Zeus and the other light deities can project an aura around them that they can control,they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Zeus's aura is represented as yellow clouds of electricity.He can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane,as seen when he was able to focus his aura and attack Michael as he was projecting. Light Destabilization Zeus can generate powerful electric currents around his entire body and then project it from his fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a deity or human's form. Explosive voice When Zeus gets furious or excited,he says everything loudly.Sometimes,his voice gets so loud that it causes things to fall down. 'Laughter style ' When Zeus laughs,he goes off like “Heh ha hee heh hee ha hee heh heh hee HA HA HA HA!”,his laughter is quite similar to Ares’,both loud and annoying. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Olympus jazz Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Light units